Lucy went WHERE?
by Ririchiyo's Evil Twin
Summary: So Lucy goes to train at Blue Pegasus after getting embarrassed and attacked by most of Fairy Tail only to find someone that might be able to help Learning all of the Celestial spells is said to take years, how did Lucy do it in 1 year? Why is she suddenly holding a grudge against Fairy Tail when she said that it wasn't their fault? Why and i not sure myself? HibikixLucyxLoke
1. The leave

Hibiki's P.O.V

I was quickly walking to that guild as i had been called in by Master. 'Wonder what he is going to say? Maybe he is just going to keep telling me how _adorable_he thought i was' Shuddering as i walked slower not wanting another episode of _that_ a crowd of girls is charging towards me all shouting. "HIBIKI-KUN I LOVE YOU!" As they surround me and match my walking speed i start to go into "Play boy mode"** (SQUEAL!) **as Eve liked to call it. And time flies by if your flirting so quicker that i thought i got to the guild doors and said goodbye to all the pretty ladies and walked in.

Lucy's P.O.V

Walking slowly to the guild balancing on the ridge between the sidewalk and the river i was in a depressed mood. The ENTIRE guild had seemed to be ignoring me after that stupid article came out in Weekly Sorcerer.

Flash Back 2 weeks

I was walking into the guild happily and when i greeted everyone "HI MINNA!" no one seemed to reply, Mira looked sadly at me along with Lissana and Levy just seemed depressed. Natsu came right up in front of me and slammed the magazine into my face, "What the hell do you think this is?!" and before i could grab it he took it back and read it aloud, "Is Lucy Heartfilia the Weakest Mage in Fairy Tail? With the loses in GMG and having such week spirit and fighting ability is she really the Weakest? We all know that Urano Metria is one of the more powerful celestial spells but with her magic the spell seemed to die and she collapsed, is this how little magic she has?" At this point I started to cry and ten i felt a sharp pain in my back and i see a sword tip produce from my stomach, the tip of Erza's sword. At this Master came out of his office and grew, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" **(SCARY!) **Everyone was shocked cause they never heard their Master cuss. He then continued "Wendy please go to the infirmary and Erza, Levy, Natsu, and Mirajane please come to my office." Everyone followed orders and when Levy, Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu came out they could see that both Natsu and Erza had bruises forming and Mirajane and Levy had tears flowing from their eyes. They knew that this was bad. On Lucy's end Wendy was doing all she could do to heal her but in the end a small scratch was left and she bandaged that. Then Master came in and told her that she could go now and that he was proud of her. After a small talk **(Don't want to be boring, it's just what happened) **He finally said "I am going to deal with the rest of the guild but i want you to go home and not come back unless its to get a job or if i call you, i don'y want them to hurt you anymore" i just nodded and told him thank you before summoning Loke, "Open gate to the Lion, Leo!" after another talk about what happened he agreed to come with me and not go beat the bloody pulp out of the people who hurt me.

End Flash back

By now i was at the guild doors and when i walked in everyone was still, in a right flash of light Loke was next to me and i could tell that by the way he passed through the gates on his own magic that he was being protective of me making sure that i wasn't going to get stabbed again as he did each time i came through the guild and i was glad of the extra protection as long as he didn't start flirting with me cause that was just annoying. We both quickly walked up to Masters office and when we were there he disappeared but i knew that he was always on stand by when i was here. Master quickly began speaking "I know that it is not safe for you here anymore so i have set up a guild change with your permission and it is to Blue Pegasus, they are friends of mine and Bob only had one request which is to bring photos of Gray and Natsu which i have already taken care of so it is all up to you." I Was shocked but quickly responded, "I know that it is not safe and i will be willing to go as long as i can visit" The last part was said with a small sad smile. 'This guild that used to be family is now just danger' Master for some reason looked what was it.. relieved. "Thank you my child, i only wanted this for your safety other wise you would remain here and be my child. But no mater what guild you _will _be my child. SO OF COURSE you can visit." Both of us are grinning and then another flash appeared "Then i will leave as well", Loke was standing next to me and i nearly tackled him in a hug "You don't have to leave you know, you aren't in any danger" 'Actually i am, i was just talking to the rest of the people when the subject of you came up and they blamed me for staying with you and that your weakness was going to rub off on me and that i was weak as well for not being able to win for you in GMG' his voice rang in my head with our mental connection and all i do is nod. Master removed our marks and told us that we had 2 hours before a Representative was going to pick us up and show us around the new guild. We both walked down the stairs feeling a little more confident that at least a guild was willing to take us in and we both were going to have a new start. That didn't last long, "OI Where do you two think that your going?" I just shook my head and motioned for Loke to follow me out the guild but that flameheaded baka decided to follow us. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! And where is your guild mark Lucy?!" That's when i snapped, "Open gate to the twins, GEMINI! Transform to me" When that happened we clasped hands and spoke at the same time,

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_Urano Metria!"_

The attack hit him full force cause he wasn't prepared for me to snap and Loke just looked at me as if i was crazy as i thanked Gemini and grabbed his hand and started to pull him with me leaving behind a very unconscious Natsu. When we got to my house me already ignoring him muttering something about going overboard i told him to meet me in front of the train station 5 minutes before the person was suppose to get here so we could find each other quickly and regroup. Then i summoned Virgo so that i could pack faster and have most of my stuff in the Spirit world in storage. When done i thanked her and quickly wrote a note to the guild in case they came to my now empty apartment.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ I hope that you will forgive me with not telling you this in person but i am switching guilds. Master, Loke, and i all wanted this so it is for the best, i'm sorry if i hurt Fairy Tail in anyway by being weak but that wont be for long. I will train and get stronger and sometime i will meet you all again. When that happens i hope that you can forgive me._

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Lucy_

Then i looked at the clock and left. When i arrived i was 5 min early so i quickly began searching for Loke knowing that he ha been in this world the entire time or i would have known if he went back. And soon i was him, walking his way he met my gaze and headed my way. "Hime this is the last chance to turn back." "No. I will train and i will get stronger. I will no longer be a burden." He looked at me with a smile, "Hime you have never been a burden." When over the loud speaker "TRAIN FROM **(Location Unknown)" **We knew that this was the train with the person from Blue Pegasus when something caught my eye"

Hibiki's P.O.V

I just got off the train and was looking around trying to get my bearings, the memory of what happened at the guild still flashing behind my eyes

Flash back (At Blue Pegasus)

When i got into the Guild i went up to Masters office and knocked politely, "Come in Sugar" **(Is it me or is that just creepy?) **When i went in Master was putting up his Communication Lacrima and when he saw that it was me he motioned for me to sit down. "Well as you know i called you in" he paused here and took a deep breath 'what is going on?' "We have some people, two to be exact transferring from Fairy Tail to here. I was just talking to Makarov and he said that they are transferring for... reasons." He again paused and i wondered what happened at that lively guild. "I want you to go to Magnolia and grab the new members and tell them about us on the train, K?" "Of course master, i will go there and welcome them. May i bring Eve and Ren?" He nodded and told me to go and catch the train as he handed me tickets.

Now Time

"Hibiki? Eve? Ren?" i hear a voice call out to me and i turn around to see...


	2. Blue Pegasus

**GOMEN GOMEN! I'm so sorry that i haven't been able to update as soon as i had hoped. (School is going to be the end of me!) So if any of you guys have an idea on how you want the story to go please just comment or review how you think it should go. I'm all up for ideas. Also i will be focusing on this story so if any of you read my other story its going to be a little while before it finishes.**

Chapter 2

Hibiki's P.O.V

When i heard someone call out our names i turn to see Lucy and her spirit Leo (Loke) standing a few yards away from us. The moment all of us see her we start to flirt and surround her. When Loke growled "Hime-sama we have someone we have to meet and then go somewhere" She looked up at her spirit and nodded, "Why are you guys here?" Eve took the chance to speak to her, "We are here to pick someone up to bring them to our guild and tell them about Blue Pegasus." Suddenly she and Loke smirked, "Oh we are really close to those people" Ren spoke as he held her hand "Than can you lead us to them?" This time it was Loke, "Oh i'm afraid we cant lead you to them as much as tell you where they are" 'What the hell?' "They are in the train station, they are on this platform, they are near this spot. That is all we are going to tell you" They some how managed to speak at the same time. 'So they are near here, hhhmmm, maybe...WOW cant believe that i am the first one to figure this out.' "Say Lucy, where is your guild mark?" I grin as i am saying this. Finally Eve and Ren catch on and Eve tackles Lucy in a hug and starts bawling his eyes out mumbling something about nee-san is coming to his guild. Loke just smiled, 'hmm wonder what he is thinking' with my telepathy powers i quickly scan his mind and smile at his thoughts. "Well lets get this show on the road. We have a lot to talk about and we only have 10 minutes to get onto the train" I quickly grab Lucy's hand and grab Eve by the collar, dragging him behind me. When we found an empty cart we all sat down and i broke the ice "So why are you guys transferring?" Immediately by the reaction i could tell that it was a bad question, Lucy's brow furrowed and Loke looked ready to kill **(RUN HIBIKI RUN!).** "It's ok if you don't want to tell us, it's none of our business" Her face softens and she shakes her head.

Lucy's P.O.V

I shake my head, "No i want you guys to know" Loke sighs and speaks with our mental communication 'Hime you don't have to tell them, but if you are going to at least don't tell them about you going to disappear to train' 'Fine' "2 weeks ago i went to the guild and when i got there Natsu and Erza ganged up on me and said that i was weak and shoved a sword through my back, Literally. After that i only went to the guild to either grab a job or when the master called me there. Today when he called me up he suggested this and i agreed." When i said this Eve had moved to my side and hugged me for the umpteenth time in the past 10 minutes. "Nee-san, you are strong. And we'll show that to them when you guys meet again" All i do is simply smile at him, 'he is so cute when he acts like that' "Well that won't happen again" Hibiki speaks up, "Now that you are going to be with Blue Pegasus we won't let them hurt you again" it was Ren this time. "Arigato you guys" "Now what questions do you have about the guild?"

Time Skip (Blue Pegasus)

Still Lucy's P.O.V

When we got to the guild Eve immediately shouted "EVERYONE SHUT UP! We got new members. Everyone welcome Lucy Heartfilia and Loke" I could feel everyone's gaze on me and the weirdest thing happened, everyone broke out into applause! I look up shocked and Master Bob was smiling down at me from the second floor and motioned for me to come up. I quickly went up with Loke at my heels. When we followed him into his office his first words were "Where would you like your marks?" Loke spoke up first "Right shoulder in green please" After his stamp was on Master Bob turned to me "And you?" "Inside of my right wrist in gold please" When we got our stamps i quickly swung my messenger bag to the front of me and pulled out an envelope, "These are from Master Makarov" He quickly opened the package and squealed so loudly i thought that i was going to go deaf, in a flutter of junk i could see that the papers were pictures of Natsu and Gray. "Master?" all i got was a hmm in response so i quickly continued, "I want to go on a trip, a training one, so that i can get stronger so that what happened never happens again" He looked up "My child that will never happen but if you want to leave so soon and if you think that it is for the best then i will allow it. But you have to promise that you will come back" I nodded and Loke told him he was going as well, "oh also can you not tell anyone that we are going and if you do tell can you make them promise not to follow?" it was his turn to nod. Then we both walked downstairs and after about an hour of greetings and parting we said that we were tired and were going to go look for a place to stay but in reality we were going to go on a train to god knows where **(****Real specific there as you can see *Rolls eyes) **start training. We took a train to Deathcity **(It was the first thing that popped into my head) **and by the time we got there it was dark so we rented a hotel room for the night.

Time Skip (Next Week)

We were in a field in the surrounding forests of Deathcity and let me tell you, training with celestial spirits is effing HARD. Capricorn was teaching me hand to hand combat so i was get bruises everyday. Loke and Gemini were helping raise my magical power, Virgo was teaching weapons and survival techniques, and my newest friend was teaching me all of the Celestial Casting spells. Yep Hibiki had found me and was helping.

**CLIFF HANGER! Don't kill me! I cant come up with any ideas for how the spells should go so i need help. That and i'm just not going to right what they are until i know, so please help. Sorry for the short chapter though, i'm hoping that it won't happen a lot. Please Review! I wont continue if people don't like! The next chapter is going to be a love triangle, and there will be a little more HibikixLucy in the beginning but it will even out to a LucyxLokexHibiki. Please tell me if any mistakes!.**


	3. Getting Stronger

**Gomen if you don't like the whole LucyxLokexHibiki but that's just what i am going to do. Also if you have any ideas on the spells PLEASE TELL ME i am completely stupid when it comes to that. Hope you like!**

Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V

It was around 3 days ago,

Flash back (3 days ago) **(:**

I had been in a field in the forest around Deathcity **(AGAIN GOMEN GOMEN) **and was training with Loke and Gemini when Loke started growling and Gemini just giggled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard "Guess who?" Spinning around so fast i nearly fell over and as i was falling i felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to a chest. "Sheesh, didn't think that you would be _that_ startled hime-sama" "Hibiki what the hell are you doing here?" He grinned, "I know when Master lying, **(He hadn't told them that they went to train but had lied that they went on a mission) **so i found out that you guys went to train and i knew that i could help" At this Loke stepped forward and growled again **(what the hell kitty)** "We didn't need help, we came here alone for a reason you know" 'Sh** i'm going to get squished if this keeps going on' I got out of Hibiki's hug "Look Loke, he said that he might be able to help, i want to hear him out before you guys murder each other" I could tell he wasn't happy even without out mental connection that linked me to all of my spirits. 'Didn't think he would get that pissed' Hibiki took this as a chance to tell us, "I can teach you all of the Celestial Casting Spells" 3...2...1... "HOLY HELL!"

Natsu P.O.V

At Fairy Tail

It's been a week and things still aren't the same. I will regret what happened until the day i die. Erza had been totally on board with my idea except that she really thought that Lucy was weak! I had just wanted to offer to train her but everything went wrong! When Gramps had called up after what happened i told him the next day everything that i had planned and how it went wrong, after that he forgave me but everyone didn't forgive themselves, especially Erza. Everyday she wept and kept going on hard missions to try and get her mind off of what had happened. Gray and Juvia had been on a mission at the time and when they had come back Juvia heard and started crying therefor it started pouring outside and Gray just seemed lost. He had thought of her as a sister and everyone does this to her when he went away? Thos had been his exact words. Master said that she was gone and getting taken care of and she didn't want anyone to follow her but they had gone to her apartment anyways. When they were there they found the note,

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I hope that you will forgive me with not telling you this in person but i am switching guilds. Master, Loke, and i all wanted this so it is for the best, i'm sorry if i hurt Fairy Tail in anyway by being weak but that wont be for long. I will train and get stronger and sometime i will meet you all again. When that happens i hope that you can forgive me._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lucy_

We all cried when we read it, even Gramps who knew about it. We immediately wanted to go and drag her back but Gramps grew and told us that she wanted this. 'Lucy, please come back to Fairy Tail, i miss you, i love you'

Lucy's P.O.V

Again, the Forest

Time skip (1 year)

Lately i have been getting ALOT stronger, i only have one more spell to master and then we all are going to go home! Although that will be very good in someplace but kind of saddening. I have grown really close to Hibiki and Loke 'Can't say the same for them though, those two fight almost everyday' When i went out into the field Capricorn was already waiting for me 'Great! Hand to Hand combat first thing in the F #$ing morning'

After Capricorn, Loke and Gemini, Virgo training

Sighing i went to go make lunch 'i'm glad that i have spell practice later and have some free time after lunch' I went to little we had set up for the year that we were here and quickly began making curry **(YUMMY!) **Then i called Hibiki and Loke out "YO GET YOUR BUTTS HERE BEFORE I A: EAT ALL OF THE CURRY OR B:IT GETS COLD" Quicker than you could blink they were there and already stuffing their faces. 'Jeez learn some manners' 'I could but it wouldn't be as funny' "DAMN IT HIBIKI GET OUT OF MY HEAD" i walk behind him and smack him, i sat down with my own bowl and start the conversation, "So after i master this last spell is it time to head home?" Loke responded first "Depends on if you go home hime-sama, we could go home to Blue Pegasus or Fairy Tail" He paled a few shades as i have a very dark aura around me. "SH** how come you said that stupid lion" Hibiki was quick to react but not quick enough as i am already out of the clearing and a good 200 yards away from them by now. 'That stupid guild! I know that i said that it wasn't their fault but after that i can never forgive them'

Flash back (2 month of training)

I was in the middle of training with Virgo when Hibiki suddenly came in to the field from where he had been and he was holding a communication lacrima. "It''s for you from Master!" I quickly told Virgo to pause and jogged up to where he was waiting, saying thank you as i took the call i saw Master's Head. "Lucy, sweetheart, a call came from Erza, i'm sending it over!" "This is for Lucy Heartfilia of Blue Pegasus," 'SH** how did they find out?' "At first we were really sorry for everything that happened and we wanted you back, but if you are so weak as to go to another guild for protection then you are really more pathetic than we thought. We were going to offer to train you but when you didn't show we worked it out of what was our Master." 'What happened Gramps?!' "I am now the new guild master and we don't except weak! Show your face to us and you will die weakling! Oh but don't worry the old man is still alive and Gildarts in on a 20 year mission so don't expect this to change any time soon. One day you will have to show and we will destroy you then!" At the end of this i was crying and the lacrima now showed Masters face **(She calls Makarov "Gramps" and Bob "Master") **he was crying as well, "My child i want you to keep hidden until Gildarts arrives and Erza is not a guild master anymore. And keep Hibiki with you! I want you safe so please." All i could do was nod and when Hibiki came over he held me in a hug for a long time as i cry. 'Am i really that weak in their eyes as to hunt me down? And what happened to Gramps? One day, i will show them!'

End Flash back

I was now at a lake and it looked blurry as my rage built up. 'Calm down, you have to be patient to make sure that you can beat them' "LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Hibiki's voice rang through the forest and i knew that he would keep searching until he found me so shakily i get up and respond "I'm over here!" He found me quicker that i expected, "Thank god, I thought that you were going to make it so i never found you" "I a..." I was stopped as he pulled me into a hug. Please don't ever run off again, just Loke into a tree or something but don't run off without us, alright?" "I..I...I'm sorry! i just was so mad cause there has been no word from Gramps and Gildart and i don't know what to do" He hugged me tighter as my apology just came out and when he spoke it was barely above a whisper, "Stay with us, stay at Blue Pegasus until we can sort this all out and then you can choose which guild you want to stay with, alright?" When i was about to answer his lips pressed against mine and a second later he pulled back and grinned, "Why don't we go back i think that Loke will be worried, no?" I chuckle at the thought of my over-protective spirit and we both jogged back. When we got there lunch time was over and it was time to practice.

_Oh 73 Lights on Heaven_

_Shine_

_Oh 73 Fires of Hell_

_Burn_

_Unleash the full fury of the Unholy angel_

_Show thee the true wrath of time_

_I call upon the mountains of Heaven and the pits of Hell_

_I send thee to the dimension of pain_

_UNHOLY ANGELS WEEP_

A huge light was emitted into the field and it filled up the very shadows themselves. When the light died down everyone could see the huge tear-drop shaped crater with it pointing to me. "YES! I finally mastered the last spell" Hibiki came up to me and swung me around "I can't believe it! All of the Celestial Casting spells in 1 year!" We were walking back to the camp site when i remembered someone we had to tell, "Open Gate to the Greater Lion, LEO" **(When she started leaning the spells, upgrading her spirits was one of them) **When he appeared after being summoned and not with his own magic, he now wore golden armor and had a weapon **(Imagine Ririchiyo's weapon from Inu x Boku SS (Look up if you don't know 'Inu x Boku SS Ririchiyo youkai weapon)) **strapped to his back when he needed it. "Yes hime-sama?" I went over to him "Tell all the spirits thank you for their hard work and that we are going back now. Our first stop is Blue Pegasus" He looked up and smiled 'of course hime-sama' i could hear him in my head 'Thank you' "Well lets go Hibiki" He looked surprised, "Aren't we going to take down camp?" "Don't worry it will get taken care of" I smile and start pulling him towards where i know the edge of the forest is. "Alright lets go"

Time Skip (In front of Blue Pegasus)

We walked into the guild and when we did everyone was staring at us, "Yo, we're back" Then Master came out of his office, saw us, and nodded. "Everyone, welcome back Lucy, Loke, and Hibiki from their year long mission" Then the guild burst out into applause and Eve came up and glomped **(That is a funny word don't you think) **"Hibiki why didn't you bring us" as Ren came up, "Sorry that is my fault i needed help and i requested Hibiki" Eve nodded like he knew what i was talking about, "I see nee-san, you wanted a human dictionary" With that Hibiki started chasing Eve around shouting about how much of a human dictionary he can be. Chuckling i motioned for me and Master to talk somewhere more private. Reaching his office i broke the ice first, "Master, i am going to go head over to Fairy Tail now." Sighing he nodded, "Alright, just make sure you are safe" Now it was my turn to nod. I was walking towards the guild doors i got a look at Hibiki sitting on Eve's back, then we got each looked at each other and he nodded. Loke also seeing this started to head my way along with Hibiki. "Are you going now?" the spoke in usion but then started glaring at each other. "Yeah the sooner the better in this situation" They nodded and started following me out the guild.

Right outside Fairy Tail

'Well, better get this over with' and i literally kicked the doors down. Everyone looked surprised and when Levy, Mira, Lissana, and Wendy got over that they tackled me in a hug. **(OK so i know that i didn't mention Lissana that much yet but in this story they are buds) **When they got of me and we all stood up i looked around. Some people looked happy while others looked sad and scared, that's when i heard it. The sound of a door closing and heavy clanking steps come down the hallway. Then i saw Erza standing on the balcony, "Why is it so quiet all of the sudden?" Then she saw me..."Well look what the cat dragged in. I promised that i was going to kill you and now i will prove that" She equipped into her Flight armor and lunged at me...then Natsu had to come in. "What is going on here?" again, he saw me. "LUCE!" 'Holy hell he's loud' "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Then he rushed and pulled me down a second before Erza's sword took off my head. "Why are you helping me?" i hissed out at him. "Because i was wrong, you aren't weak and i really care about you" his words hit me, hard. "Well to bad. I'm different now and i'm going to prove that to everyone" I got up and went back over to Erza, "You cant push me around anymore Erza, I will prove that i am strong" I then grabbed a katana out of thin air **(she also learned requip and then i think that Celestial spells should be in these categories Heaven and Hell, Time and Space, Moon and Sun (That includes Stars) so she has all of those) **and prepared to fuse her magic in with her sword. Then Erza requiped into her normal armor and a sword, then she charged. When we clashed swords there was a massive wave of force colliding. When she requiped into her Lighting Empress armor and shot lightning at me. "Celestial Casting, Time Charge" and the area around the lighting bolt froze it and everything in a 5 ft. range, for a moment there was no movement in area but then it exploded and the lighting wasn't there anymore when the dust cleared. Everyone's mouth was open with shock, "hhhhmmmm like what you see" I ask smirking. Then Erza charged "Now you have it coming oh _great _ Titania.

_Oh 73 Lights on Heaven_

_Shine_

_Oh 73 Fires of Hell_

_Burn_

_Unleash the full fury of the Unholy angel_

_Show thee the true wrath of time_

_I call upon the mountains of Heaven and the pits of Hell_

_I send thee to the dimension of pain_

_UNHOLY ANGELS WEEP_

__I wave my hands in a circle above my head and bring then swinging down, when the dust cleared Erza was in the middle of a huge tear shaped crater. Then i told everyone "She's not dead, i only used 50% of my power and i want everyone to know that she is no longer the guild master, as soon as i find Gramps he is the guild master again. And if he is hurt in anyway, I WILL BEAT THE SHI* OUT OF ALL OF YOU" i ended that with a shout and Hibiki and Loke walked till they were right beside me and i knew that it was to help support me.

**Hey!NEW CHAPTER! I hope that it was good! If you have any ideas on spells please share, Arigato if you do! I Really do like making this story so i hope you like it! BYE BYE! Ririchiyo's Evil Twin Out!**


	4. You shouldn't have gone there

**CCCCCCAAAAAAAAIIIIIOOOOOOOOO! I hope you like the new story and i had some help from J.S.H. so thank her as well! I really like writing this story and i hope that you all like to read it! So here's the new chapter!**

Chapter 4

Hibiki's P.O.V

We walked over to Lucy and stood by her so that she knew that she had our support, "Where is Gramps" Loke voiced the question we all wanted to say. He is in the closet, by the bar" Mirajane pointed to a closet as she spoke, Lucy walked over with no hesitation and made her katana disappear. We followed her so that no one would sneak up behind her, when she opened the door we all saw Makarov all beaten up and barely conscious. "Lucy...my child...run, they are all against you" She then sat down next to him and started to heal him. All the while me and Loke were standing guard, we could both agree on this one thing, protect Lucy. The I could see Erza getting up,'SH**' "Hey Lucy, i think that we have a problem" She walked up to me and handed me the sleeping master, "Ill take care of this" She then walked to where the crater started, and told Erza that scary truth, "I beat you once before and i will do it again for hurting Gramps.

I Summon thee from the fires of hell...  
great demon Alastor I call upon you...  
Heed my call!  
Your master summons.  
Open Chaos gate!

The demon that walked out of the portal looked a lot like Mirajane's "Satan Soul" except with chains,skulls and red jewels attached to its outfit with black hair and fangs. Truth be told, I was about to scream from fright, no matter how many times i see the thing it always scares me. The demon then turned to Lucy and bowed, "What do you wish for hime" the demon had a voice that sounded like waves of the sea, she had a smooth, light voice that relaxed you. 'That's exactly what she uses the voice for, the smooth voice for allies and her chaotic scream for enemies' "No need for formalities" She then pointed to Erza who had requiped into her wrapped torso and red pants "She hurt Gramps and she charged me in battle, may i ask for your help?" "OF course, anything for you hime" The demon already changing to her screech. They both turned to Erza who seamed to actually be scared and the demon spoke first, "You hurt Hime, YOU WILL PAY" her voice screaming at the end and you could see everyone shaking as her voice influenced the mood. "Open gate of Greater Bull, TAURUS!" And the bull lept through the gate with a larger axe and a scythe as well. "oooohhhh what can i do for Lucy's body today" "That woman wants me to die" After a few grunts both the demon and the cow were ready to charge. Then Lucy gave the signal for them to, Taurus went for the front attack and Alastor went for the sneak attack except Erza saw it, although she didn't see the next one.

Lucy's P.O.V

I had my two katanas at her neck in a scissor position and she had Taurus and Alastor on both sides and without her noticing i had summoned Gemini (Gemini upgraded is two twins, one girl and one boy, they have blonde/brown hair and are dancing all the time and when they combine then do the whole combination power dance (From dragon ball z) and turn into whoever they want within Lucy's power) who had turned into me and had the same katanas out. She was stuck. "WAIT! Don't kill her!" "And why not Natsu?" "Isn't she still nakama to you?" I merely growled and had Alastor guard Erza so that she didn't kill me. "You shouldn't be the one to talk salamander! You both betrayed me! I'm surprised that i haven't kicked all of your asses yet for hurting Gramps! HE LOVED YOU ALL AS HIS CHILDREN! AND YOU BETRAYED HIM BY LETTING ERZA CONTROL YOU! I can't believe what this guild has come to! Threatening your own so called 'nakama' and stabbed me in the back, LITERALLY!" Loke and Hibiki had come up and put their arms around me cause i was on the verge of tears. Walking over to Erza i simply used a gut shot to knock her out, dismissing Alastor and Taurus i put her arm around my shoulder and motioned for Mira to follow me as she was the one holding Gramps now and we took both of them to the infirmary and when i was done healing Erza, Mira came up and hugged me, "I'm glad that you came back" "Me to" We walked out and everyone was staring in awe at me, "Well we should head back" and when everyone looked sad i added on "I'll visit every month ok?" then the guild was all happy.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! This story is not done yet! I will have a Sequel! I'm hoping to call it 'When in doubt go to Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail' And it will be a HibikixLucy only cause i'm done with the love triangle (Sorry if you thought that it sucked, this is my 2nd fanfic but i promise the next one will (hopefully) be better) So Bye Bye, I'll see you soon!**


	5. Announcement 1

**Hello there! I will not be making a sequel but instead just adding on, i thought that it might just be easier to add on so that if you want to read you get the back story. So for those who like the story, keep reading. I need some help cause i have a small, ok, LARGE writers block and i don't know what to do! Help on plot and spells is greatly appreciated! I will update as soon as possible. Now if you like my story don't read any further, this will be my angry note to all the people who don't like my story. For those who think that it sucks and i deserve to die in hell, then screw off, i didn't force you to read my story and like it. YOU READ IT YOURSELF! Sorry if it was a let down cause i'm new to this and i don't need you telling me that i need to improve cause i know i do! Seriously if you don't like it just don't comment and if you do just say what i need to improve on, nicely. **

**Alright, now that that's out i can say this. HELLO AND GOODBYE! I will update soon and i really hope that you like the story so far and you will like the rest of it! BYE BYE! See you soon!**

**Ririchiyo's evil twin out!**


End file.
